Provide programming, data entry and analysis, and other related data processing services in support of the National Cancer Institute/Contract Management System. Specifically: data entry and file maintenance for the Contract Management System; perform operation and maintenance activities of all CMS programs and subsystems; modify, execute, and distribute monthly recurring report programs; design and implement new recurring report programs; modify/develop, test, document, and execute report programs to meet unscheduled requests for information; assist in coordination and dissemination of information, documentation, and program changes; and maintain and update all systems documentation and users guides.